


Like a Lonely House

by MirthBabyx



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Short, like super short, me being dramatic, yuzuvier withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirthBabyx/pseuds/MirthBabyx
Summary: Javi is on their porch and holding Yuzuru's luggages, and he wonders how this all happened.





	Like a Lonely House

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys. Enjoy this drabble, made out of my yuzuvier withdrawal stage. It's my first time making/posting a fic EVER, so please dont flame me. OTL
> 
> Enjoy!

 

"Take care," Javi whispers.  
  
It's the year after the Olympics, and Javi is about to send the two-time Olympic champion off for Worlds. He's retired and happy, if he does say so himself, winning the Olympic silver medal and all. He's on their porch and holding Yuzuru's luggages, and he wonders how this all happened. It wasn't really a fast going relationship, his relationship with his training partner. He worked hard to work his way into Yuzuru's life and has managed to stay in it, but sometimes he feels like it was. One minute he's meeting a shy Japanese boy in a cold rink, and the next he's sharing a house with him near their rink in Toronto.  
  
"I know. You rest, now," Yuzuru says. He looks at his iPod. "It's 4am. Sleep. Don't have to send me off."  
  
He knows he doesn't need to, Yuzuru can take care of himself. That doesn't change the fact that he wants to hug him and kiss him and hold his luggages to the airport, though.  
  
"I'll miss you," Javi reaches for Yuzuru's nape and caresses it. "Bring back the gold for me."  
  
Yuzuru chuckles. "Of course!"  
  
Yuzuru does a quick check and finally nods to himself once he sees that his skates and of course, his beloved Pooh, is safely packed. "Don't forget. Door is creaky and window too. Do chores."  
  
Javi smiles, "Okay. I will."  
  
"Yuzuru, let's go!" Javi hears Brian shout from afar.  
  
He pecks Yuzuru and helps him with his luggages. Yuzuru gives him a shy kiss in the cheek, blushing. "I'll miss you too."  
  
(For some reason, he's always shy around Brian. Brian just stares at them fondly from the side.)  
  
Once the car is safely loaded and pleasantries and take cares were made, the car drives off and Javi is painfully alone.  
  
It's windy and Javi hurries back to their house and shuts the door with a creak. He passes by their windows and mentally notes to oil them before Yuzuru is back. He walks towards their shared bedroom and immediately collapses into their bed. He hears meows and sees that Effy is looking at him from the floor. Javi scoops her up and cuddles with her.  
  
He immediately misses Yuzuru's warmth and thinks about that one poem he read somewhere.  
  
_I wait for you like a lonely house._  
  
_Yeah_ , Javi thinks, hearing the stillness and quietness of their house, _I will_.

**Author's Note:**

> "Out of sheer taciturnity the ceiling listens  
> to the fall of the ancient leafless rain,  
> to feathers, to whatever the night imprisoned;  
> so I wait for you like a lonely house  
> till you will see me again and live in me.  
> Till then my windows ache." - Pablo Neruda, Sonnet LXV
> 
> i'm sorry lmao i was emo  
> 


End file.
